Moonlit Sonata
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: Set before the Cell games. This could be their last night together. Goku intends to make it count. GokuChichi, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Dragon Ball Z._

_**Summary: Set before the Cell games. This could be their last night together. Goku intends to make it count. GokuChichi, oneshot**_

_Just cause I enjoyed writing this two so much last time, I decided to give them another shot! And I just got so much inspiration from the wonderful reviewers that took the time to review my last G/CC fanfic. Anyway, here's the next one. I hope y'all enjoy this!_

* * *

**Moonlit Sonata**

* * *

The moon was out tonight.

Son Goku sighed as he watched the clouds play in front of the circular orb. It was nice to be able to look at the moon and feel the peacefulness around him engulf his form like a warm blanket.

He was to fight Cell tomorrow, and the thing was - he knew he couldn't win.

Goku_ couldn't win_.

That phrase seemed ridiculous, out of place, even coming from his own mouth.

He could feel Cell's energy, all the way in his peaceful little house in the middle of no where. He could feel it build and build, and once Goku thought the android had reached his peak, his energy rose some more, making the Saiyan warrior's eyebrows crease with determination.

If he couldn't win, he knew someone who could.

Not that he'd ever tell Chichi that the only person who could beat Cell was their only son.

His eyes took on a soft look as he gazed up into the peaceful face of the moon, the green in them shimmering as they relaxed, thinking about his wife.

_Chichi. _The woman who had stood by him through all this. Through Raditz, through Frieza, through every enemy they had to face. Even through the rough patch at the beginning of their marriage. She'd been there, a smile on her face. Though sometimes it wasn't as present as he'd like. Most of the time, she was yelling or angry, or just demanding.

But he still loved her. Though it hadn't started out that way, he loved her _so _much. She, his son, and his friends were his only reasons for living, for striving to be the best in the universe, so he could protect them. He would fight for them, only them.

The Saiyan moved his gaze to the house, where he saw that only one light was on, in their bedroom. Bending his legs slightly, he propelled himself upward to the window of their room.

The night breeze blew around his features, blowing his blonde hair around his face, he raised a hand to the window and placed it on the glass. Goku couldn't see his wife anywhere, and he was confused. A sense of dread overcame him. What if Cell had come and…and…

A sigh escaped his chest when he saw his mate emerge from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her slim form, stopping just above her knees. The creamy white skin of her thighs was a pleasing sight to him. Her ebony black hair was down and wet, stopping just above the small of her back.

He emitted a slight growl from his chest as he watched Chichi maneuver herself over to the drawers where she kept her clothing. She completely dropped the towel, leaving herself bare in front of him. Goku's precise vision could make out individual droplets sliding their way down her curves, and he felt his pants become just a bit tighter.

Tapping his finger on the door, he saw Chichi spin around, her black hair flowing around her like a curtain, her dark eyes wide. His eyes roamed shamelessly over her generous breasts that were now bared before him. He wanted nothing more than to burst through the glass and take her right there.

She slipped the white nightgown over her shoulders, the flimsy material doing little to conceal her body from his predatory gaze, and walked over to the window, opening it, and then smiling, "Doors are so out of date, right?"

The grin that crossed the Saiyan's mouth caused chills to radiate down the woman's spine.

Goku stepped gracefully through the window and walked over to the light switch, flicking it off. He then notices a small candle lit on the bedside table and the slight glow it cast around them.

Chichi looked at him, a confused but knowing look in her eyes as the strongest fighter in the universe stepped toward her. "Goku?" Her voice was soft around his name, and it caused the hairs on his neck to stand on end.

He stepped toward her, his feet soft on the hardwood floor. His green eyes held a dangerous look to them, and the very flashing of his intense gaze was enough to cause shivers to run down her spine, and warmth to pool in her stomach and make its way downward.

He stepped toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder, the large palm seeming to burn her skin. His lips met hers and she wrapped her arms around his strong neck, pressing her body tightly against his.

There were no words exchanged before this. Any other night, this could be the scene anyone would have witnessed if they had taken a peek into the Son bedroom, but there was something different, something heady in the air, pressing down on the two lovers as they removed clothing, pressed lips to each other's bodies, and chanted each other's names.

It was the terrible matter that this could be their last night together.

Goku's lips pressed gently against Chichi's neck as he adjusted himself between her legs. Her ankles hooked around his waist, bringing him closer to her heat. Goku groaned as his wife bucked upward, brushing against his manhood, his teeth clamped slightly over the pulse point in her neck, but instead of crying in pain, she moaned in pleasure and dug her hands deep into the mop of blonde on his head.

The moonlight seeped through the open window, bathing the two in a heavenly glow.

Goku pressed 'I love yous' into her skin as his lips worked magic on her body. Chichi groaned in appreciation as he pressed himself into her, pumping in and out at a steady, yet passionate rhythm. Greedy fingers grasped at him, not wanting to let him go.

He found his climax and she followed soon after, panting his name like a sacred mantra.

He didn't let go of her, only stayed atop her, holding onto her, letting her heat seep throughout his bones, cherishing every minute of it. Her breath fanned against his face, spreading over him like a blanket.

"Goku…" Chichi said his name, not looking to say anything else, but just reveling in the happiness it provided her - the happiness _he _provided her.

The happiness that might not be with her after tomorrow is over.

The clenching of his heart felt like the throws of his heart virus all over again, only worse.

He held her close to his body, not letting go, not for a moment.

This moment was one too rare in his world - one of peace, one of tranquility, one of love.

He pressed a kiss into her hair and whispered yet another declaration of love against the ebony strands.

"Please don't leave me." She said, her voice tender and sweet and all too _innocent_.

Goku bit his lip, knowing that he can't make that promise, so he doesn't. He was never one to break promises, "Just know that I love you."

Her lithe muscles tensed underneath him, and that very action almost made him regret his words. He could smell the tears falling from her cheeks below him and he just lowered his head, bending down and capturing her lips. He can taste her tears as his lips moved against hers, and she stifled a hiccup.

She sighed against his mouth and he inhaled as deep as he could, expanding his lungs, as he thinks about tomorrow and what changes that would bring. And there would be many changes, he knew.

Though the changes would be enormous, he knew there would always be one constant in his life, and that constant would be _her_.

* * *

_**End.**_

_And there's my latest attempt at a DBZ fic. I am so glad to see that everyone enjoyed my last G/CC fic, and those people who liked it is what inspired this one. It's pretty short, as almost all of my oneshots have been lately, since that's mainly what I write now. But yeah, I hope everyone has liked this!_

_Please review, and thanks for reading!_


End file.
